Merry Christmas Alyss
by Ranger indecisive
Summary: Christmas is a time to be with the ones we love and make us feel loved so Will goes to visit Alyss at her grave on top of the hill. A lot of describing of made up events that happened before Alyss died. Hope you like it and please read and review! Merry Christmas bro's, Over and out :D


**Hey guys and a merry Christmas to all of you bro's out there. I presumed i should do a Christmas fic and i did but it's not the most happy one i suppose! **

Maybe it was because it was Christmas. Or maybe it was because Christmas was a time purely reserved for the ones in life that make people feel self-worth and worth for others. Maybe it was just because Will wanted to remember. Remember thoughts nights, sitting by the fire place. Ebony circled in a ball snoring her way through pleasant dreams at Alyss's feet while Will sat beside her. One arm tight around her thin shoulders, the other coming through the shining hair as she slept peacefully on his shoulder far away from the present. And maybe he wanted to remember the days when they would just enjoy doing anything together. Or the way they could communicate without needing to really speak. Or the times when Alyss smiled at him. A smile that lit up the room, the world, and bought a flood of pleasure in Will's chest.

He just want to remember.

Sable trotted through the snow a few steps in front of Will. Her black paws crunching hard against the white surface, her baggy tail making whirl-winds of snowflakes shooting in Will's red face. She turned to face him a couple of times, making sure he was still following her and not leaving her alone in the snow, her patched grey eyes staring inquisitively at him.

_Hurry up_, the dog seemed to say.

Will smiled and walked the last few feet towards the clearing where Sable had taken residence underneath a big fir tree. Will walked past her and in to the clearing, untouched by the marks of humans or animals on the heavy dusting of pure white snow that covered every inch of ground. Every bare branch, where the leaves had left and left them empty. Even the pond was covered in a slick of ice, reflecting blue and yellowing from the clear winter sky. Will didn't move into the clearing at first, not wanting to disturb the calm, peaceful perfection that spread before him like the pages of an open book.

In the middle of the clearing was a large fig tree. Its limbs were black and thin like bony fingers against the skyline in the distance. The tree had a careful beauty about it, holding itself directly under the sun and not leaning to one side or the other. Having perfect posture just like Alyss had.

Her grave was in front of the tree. The grey stone, the colour of her eyes, was already covered in ice and snow but Will wiped it away with the corner of his cloak so that he could read the elegant writing edged into the stone. Elegant like Alyss. Elegant in everything.

Will bent to his knees and pulled Sable on to his lap and looked at the grave stone. He touched the ground, digging his nails through the hardened snow and touching the damp earth. She was laying below him. Sleeping peacefully in a box of wood, the dishevelled petals of the new rose he'd laid on her chest- between her long thin fingers- making her smell like nature. He felt as though he could almost feel her reaching out towards him and touching his hand as well… But she wasn't because they had never received her body or ashes because the fire had destroyed everything and left nothing for him. yet he felt her soul was tied to this clearing, and tree and the ground below his feet.

He opened his eyes and leaned backwards. Reaching to the side he pulled out a clump of flowers. They were ugly yellow and white mixed with red berries that were the only flowers he could find in the snow but Alyss wouldn't mind. She would have laughed, a high sweet laugh that made the counters of her eyes crinkle and her grey eyes gleam, and informed him the names of the flowers that he'd found. Like now he could hear her laugh and he smiled at the memory. It was a memory, nothing more.

He placed the bundle of flowers in front of the frozen grave and leaned in making Stable side of his lap. He bent his head against the cold stone and smiled again.

'You better have a good reason for dragging me out in the snow,' he muttered re-saying the words he'd told her the first time they'd come here the winter they'd married. 'It's cold you know.' But she was warm in her box of wood, shielding her from the cold harsh weather. Embraced by a field of rose petals which had probably disintegrated by now into nothing, he told himself again. But of course she wasn't safe there below him. She was the smoke and ashes in the wind. He heard her laugh inside his head again.

'Merry Christmas Alyss.'

And it was because he wanted to remember. Remember her smile. Her laugh. Her tears and pain. And coming here always did because every year they had hiked to this clearing and watched the sun set far below the lake of frozen ice and deep into the earth. When she had laughed when he'd twisted his ankle when sliding down the hillside and when she'd cried because he'd not come one year and till the sun was already set and he'd been away on a mission. She had run to him in a flood of tears and laughter and confessed she'd thought him dead.

He'd promised that he would never die and leave her alone without him, but he'd always thought he would die before her. The ignorance in his thoughts. It had been just like her to save the child from the fire and he'd known it as soon as he'd read the letter that had informed him of her death.

He sat back on his heels and whistled to Sable who'd been exploring between the groves in the bushes. Her head snapped back to him and she gave him an annoyed glare.

_This better be good_, she was telling him.

He pushed himself off the ground and brushed the snow off his trousers. He signalled to her to come forward and she trotted over to him. He lifted her up and held her close of his chest with one arm. With the other hand he pointed to the sun.

'See Sable? The suns almost gone.' Sable barked and twisted out of his grip. Dropping to the floor she curled into a ball next to the grave stone and patted her tale on the ground beside her. Together Will and Sable watched the sun disappear over the lake and stayed through the night watching the sun rise again in the East because Christmas was a time to be with the ones people love. And this was as near as Will could get to her, even if it did mean spending a night in the snow.

**Please review 'cose it's Christmas and you should be nice to me (maybe) :D**


End file.
